Electronic Gaming Machines (EGMs) have become a mainstay in modern casinos. EGMs provide an automated way for casinos to provide their customers with a wide variety of entertainment and wagering opportunities. Generally, EGMs in service today simulate traditional card games, such as draw poker, or simulate the action of an electro-mechanical slot machine. Advances in computer technologies now allow game designers to expand the slot machine concept beyond that of the traditional upright spinning reel that pays out when certain visual symbols (e.g. BAR, 7, cherries) align in a winning combination on a single payline. Some of the more advanced EGMs include LCD monitors that display colorful animation, multiple paylines, interactive bonus games, and other computer-generated audio/video effects that are limited only by a programmer's imagination. Computerized advancements have also enabled casinos to link together banks of EGMs into a network to facilitate game management and accounting functions. Although current EGMs are generally satisfactory, it would be desirable to provide improved EGMs and related systems.